


amenity

by Molnija



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY LOVE, M/M, from me and tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molnija/pseuds/Molnija
Summary: When Keiji comes home to a birthday cake taller than his kitchen table and a plush owl about the same size, he doesn’t even have to look at the person sitting on his sofa to know exactly who is responsible for this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the title is pointless but I named it after the first synonym for "something pleasant" I could find because Akaoi makes me feel really warm and comfortable ........ I love them
> 
> HI HELLO IT'S 3AM AND I HAVE TO BE UP BY 7:30 BUT I WON'T HAVE TIME TO WRITE ANYTHING TODAY SO THIS'LL HAVE TO MAKE DO And why am I shouting, actually
> 
> this is dumb and cheesy but sometimes you just need dumb and cheesy yknow and I couldn't just let Akaashi's birthday pass without letting Oiks congratulate him now could I! someone needs to write the otp. the ultimate #1 otp. the loves of my life. my favourite boys. my lights in the dark my fuel getting me through the day my everything and more my

When Keiji comes home to a birthday cake taller than his kitchen table and a plush owl about the same size, he doesn’t even have to look at the person sitting on his sofa to know exactly who is responsible for this.

Sure enough, said person jumps up quickly and pulls him into a warm hug, and he takes the opportunity to turn his head and bury his nose in soft chestnut hair that smells as wonderful as always. He has debated stealing that shampoo, but decided against it because he wants that scent to be distinctly _Tooru_.

“Happy Birthday, Keiji,” a voice softer than he expected whispers in his ear before pulling away and looking at him with warm brown eyes, their noses almost touching but not quite, that close.

“That key was for emergencies,” Keiji responds out of sheer lack of other options. It’s like his entire vocabulary has been wiped out and replaced with meaningless babble. Even his actual words don’t make sense; both of them know that Tooru’s talent of coming up with excuses to invite himself into Keiji’s apartment is unprecedented, to the point where the key’s intended use has been all but forgotten.

Tooru’s lips purse and it takes all he has not to kiss him. Keiji silently thanks two years of putting up with Bokuto and one of leading a volleyball team full of too energetic first years for shaping his self-control into near perfection. He still finds that said self-control can be broken very easily regardless, especially when it’s by a certain setter. It’s like he doesn’t even have to _try_.

Honestly, it’s kind of pathetic how quickly he succumbs to him.

“Come on, Akaacchi, at least say ‘thank you’!” Gone is the ‘Keiji’ and things seem a little more normal again, and he hates how much it stings to be called by that nickname. Well, granted, he _has_ said he doesn’t like it when Tooru uses his first name, but that’s only because it half kills him every time it accidentally slips out. He can’t deal with that sort of affection. He has to keep calm, damn it, and it’s already difficult enough just being in his general vicinity. Heck, two years ago he would have fainted had Tooru merely breathed in his direction.

Nobody told him crushes could be this hard, especially crushes on one of your best friends who just so happens to be really, really affectionate. At least he can revel in the thought that he’s the most affectionate with him. Or, well, he _hopes_ that Tooru doesn’t just do this for anyone.

Which brings him to the second problem.

“Thank you,” he sputters out before pointing to what he assumes are his presents, or tries to, as he’s still wrapped in strong arms and _oh god, never let me go_ (but at the same time _please let me go eventually, it’s only a figure of speech, geez_ , because he knows that if Tooru listens, maybe, one of these days, he’s going to take it literally). “Uhm. What’s that?”

He’s let go ( _nope, bad plan, come back please_ ) and Tooru beams at him. “Your present! Sorry that Touya-chan’s just standing there like that. I couldn’t find any wrapping paper around here and no box was big enough either.”

“Don’t you have your own wrapping paper in your own apartment?” Keiji asks and only almost stumbles over his own words twice, which has got to be a new record. “Also, Touya-chan?”

Tooru grabs the plush owl – it’s fluffy and a brownish grey with dark wings, white spots on them almost like stars – and hugs it about as tightly as he did Keiji. “This little one here! He’s Touya-chan. Unless you want to rename him, which you shouldn’t, because Touya is an excellent name for him.”

“Little one,” Keiji repeats.

‘Touya’ really does seem to fit it. He’ll probably drop the ‘-chan’ though.

“Yup, he’s still young and careless, but he’ll still do his best to protect you.” Tooru gently hands him over to Keiji, who almost drops him, not that it would have mattered. He wouldn’t have fallen that far. Holy hell, that thing is huge. And also really, really soft.

“No, I’ll protect him,” he says and means it. His gaze slips to the cake and he eyes it warily.

It looks self-made, in other words it’s actually just lots of store-bought pies stacked on top of each other with whipped cream and a literal cherry on top and he’s amazed at how it’s still standing.

“I hope you don’t expect me to eat all that by myself.” Not that he won’t _try_. Maybe he can finish half of it. Two thirds, if he paces himself correctly.

Tooru looks at him as if he’s lost his mind. To be fair, he’s not exactly sure he hasn’t. “Of course not, I want some too!” He pauses and sighs. “Well, I actually meant to invite the others, but none of them could come. So we’re pretty much stuck with that on our own.”

Thank god, Keiji doesn’t think he could have survived a party. This is already hard enough.

 

* * *

 

They end up cuddled up on the sofa, what’s left of the cake dissembled into pieces that take up several plates but at least won’t fall and stain his carpet, with Touya in Keiji’s arms and Keiji in Tooru’s, watching a movie he still doesn’t know anything of despite being halfway in because it’s practically impossible to focus on anything other than the boy holding him.

He thinks it’s some sort of space drama. There’s no being certain, really.

Careful fingers are playing with his hair almost absentmindedly and he melts at the feel of it, barely forcing back a content sigh. Good god, this is going to kill him one day.

“I don’t like that astronaut guy,” Tooru says and Keiji hums, in lack of a better response. He doesn’t even know who he’s talking about. From everything he’s managed to gather, there’s more than one astronaut guy in there. He could be wrong though. Everything outside of their little bubble is a blur. “He’s only been holding them back. They could have worked something out long ago if he’d actually _talk_ to the aliens.”

“I guess,” Keiji says.

“Who thought making him captain was a good idea? He’s utterly incompetent. That woman, I think her name was Midokawa, she’s way more suited for the job. He can’t even properly communicate with his own crew, how is he supposed to deal with an oncoming alien invasion?”

“Maybe he was just the best flyer.” That’s why they make you captain, right? Probably not. He has no idea what he’s saying.

“Sure, because he totally didn’t almost crash—” Tooru stops mid-sentence and Keiji gets the feeling he’s screwed up with that sentence. He’s never been a lucky person. “You’re not paying attention, are you?”

Half of him is scrambling for an excuse while the other half of him accepts his defeat. In the end he says nothing at all, just buries his face in Touya’s feathers. Fur. Fluffy fabric. Whatever.

The hand drops from his hair only to wrap around his body, pulling him closer. “That’s what you get for letting me choose the movie. I don’t want you to be bored on your birthday!”

“It’s fine,” Keiji says but it comes out as more of a whisper, the warmth radiating from the body behind him messing with his ability to speak. Or think. Or breathe. “Today was stressful enough, I’m just happy about this.”

Today actually hasn’t been all that stressful. He still wouldn’t trade this for the world.

Even if he’s going to die a miserable death because of it someday.

They sit there in silence for a long while, and he manages to catch some of the movie (they avoided the alien invasion, but the astronaut Tooru didn’t like died, the woman taking his place). The credits fade into black not long after, leaving them in the soft glow of Christmas lights Tooru has installed last week, only their breathing to be heard.

Keiji is about to ask him if he’s fallen asleep when he’s suddenly being turned around, following the motion on his own instinctively. He manages to drop Touya somehow, the poor thing falling to the ground with a soft _thump_ , and just like that he’s on top of him, the warm lights lighting up Tooru’s face in all the right ways.

He really can’t be blamed for kissing him now. _Clearly_ he’s asking for it.

Heck, it’s his birthday after all. If everyone else won’t show up, he deserves this at least.

Tooru’s lips are soft and warm and feel like home, and more importantly he’s kissing him _back_ , a hand threading through his hair without a moment of hesitation, as if he’s been waiting for this. Maybe he has been but Keiji can hardly form a coherent thought even when he breaks the kiss for air and stares down at the boy underneath him, the boy he’s just kissed, who’s eyes are half-open and who’s lips are curved up in a smile.

“Ha, finally,” Tooru breathes. “I thought you’d never.” But the dark blush on his cheeks betrays him.

It takes a moment until Keiji has gathered his thoughts again. “Happy Birthday to me, huh,” is the first thing that comes to his mind and since he has nothing better to say anyway, he just lets it slip out.

“Let’s make that less of a ‘Happy Birthday’ and more of an ‘I love you’, shall we?”

Keiji thinks it’s a little direct, not what he’s used to from him, but he can’t find it in himself to mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I was constantly smiling while writing this, I hope I could make someone who reads this smile too with my dumb and cheesy Akaois whom I love very dearly
> 
> tumblr: akaashi-tooru.tumblr.com  
> come shout with me about rarepairs and other good stuff!! ♥


End file.
